Seeing Blood-red/Strategies
Category:Strategies The battle is against a Humanoid-type SCH monster (possible spoilers in the name, so I will avoid that...) with a copious amount of MP. Will 2-hr around 50%hp, using tier-3 magic spells while spamming the AOE Strategem, making them into Area of effect versions of their spells. Will also use Protect III upon himself, and will talk to you throughout the fight. Unable to estimate HP, but is a good few thousand (possibly as high as 10k) as a rough guess. Unsure of his weaknesses, but can easily be duod by a pair of SMN or a WHM and a NIN. (Kirol: Caitsith) *Edit: He has approximately 16K HP Duoed using BLM and RDM, each BLM nuke did about 700+ AM2s hit 960~1k range, doesn't seem to build much resistance to elements, Bind sticked all the time by both BLM and RDM, hence giving time to rest MP, possible to Aspir for about 150MP if unresisted. conceeded @8%hp(whirow:seraph) *Time limit: 30 minutes. *We did this with 75RDM and 75NIN, very easily. He admitted defeat at 25%. * Soloed as 75RDM/PLD with Tavnazian Taco, Sigil, Phalanx & typical RDM buffs. After 50% he managed to get my HP below 50% a few times. Hit for 0-10 with no Stoneskin & 30-40 with no Phalanx. (Tezz: Pandemonium) * Soloed as 75RDM/37NIN. Resists Silence but other enfeebling spells stuck with no problem. At around 50% watch out for Manifestation of Tier III spells (wipes all shadows) when 2-hr is used. Total time took approximately 20 minutes. (Alucardrakex: Ramuh) *Duo'ed by a PLD/NIN and SMN/WHM. Fight took about 15 minutes (around 18 estimated) but no more than 20. Elemental Siphon used twice throughout the fight. (Irukasan-Ragnarök) *Duo'ed by a extremely well equiped lv 75PLD/NIN and lv 55 SCH/WHM. Fight took 15 minutes. Refresh items for the pld help, or at least have 1 merit into chivalry. Paladin used dd/haste gear and meat. *Duo'ed as RDM/NIN and RDM/BLM. Fight was fast, about 10 minutes. He randomly cast Tier III Nukes, Cure IV (380 Healed), Dispel, Aspir, and Drain. He would occasionally use Alacrity to make his spells cast near instantly. Was laughably easy until he hit 50% and started using Manifestation. He didn't spam it, like a BLM mob using Manafont would, but rather only made his randomly cast spells into AoE, making it hard to identify when the 2hr was actually completed. His dagger hit anywhere between 1 and 25 on the RDM/NIN when shadows were down, and his accuracy was terrible. Gravity Resisted, and Elemental Seal -> Silence was resisted, thus him being immune. He was very susceptible to Paralyze II, and it inhibited ~80% of his moves. He used -storm spells, Protect, and Shell. It's good to note that not all of his nukes will hit the person with aggro, but most of them will. (Xeolius-Pandemonium) *Duo'ed by a well equipped MNK75 with WAR sub and gimp-equipped WHM75 (video to be inserted). Although fight wasn't as easy as I thought, he did cast a lot of tier-3 nukes. Shell was used to ensure MNK survivability. Went out to melee him even with a Dark Staff, and just for fun I didn't use a Light Staff when curing. Didn't need to rest. Just be careful of Sleep. *Trio'ed by a Pld/nin Nin/war Whm/sch. Nin tank as pld DD and helped cure. Whm just heals but make sure stoneskin is up 24/7 and rr because do to were low Def he will nuke though your stoneskin +360 more. Nin and Pld/nin have shadows up 24/7 too, they need it for his nukes. *Easily duo'ed by a BLU/NIN and RDM/NIN using Head Butt and Frypan to stun nearly every spell he casts. HP never droppt below ~70%. Only dangerous situation was after his 2-hour, because he kept spamming Alacrity and made it hard to stun his spells. Paralyze and Blind did good work for recasting the BLU's shadows. * Just did the quest with multiple Scholars needing it and they got the cutscene after the fight with no problem. Summoner x2 using Fenrirs with 1 Bard completely owned the NM. *Duo'ed by 75 SMN/WHM x2, Both SMNs used 3 BP:Rage in total, Garuda Claws and Fenrir Bite were used. Used Astral Flow around 300MP to maintain MP and keep avatars out. Release when Avatars at 40% health or lower although one Avatar must be out while other is being resummoned. Fairly easy fight, about 10-12 mins. (Metablack-Seraph) * Soloed by SMN75/WHM37. Summoned Fenrir, Assaulted, used Crescent Fang (for paralysis), then kept out of the way while Fenrir did his job. Resummoned and reapplied Crescent Fang as necessary, used a total of four Yagudo Drinks to keep MP up. Used Eclipse Bite at 25% to finish the fight. Didn't use Astral Flow. About 15 minutes from entry to exit. Nyiri 17:14, 23 July 2008 (UTC) * Duoed by two unprepared WHM/NIN, 75 and 74. Required one Benediction. Would have been easier if one of us had Black Halo unlocked for the Light skillchain. Slow was easy to stick, kept resisting Paralyze. --Kasandaro 04:45, 7 September 2008 (UTC) * Duoed by a 75/PLD/NIN and a 75/WHM/SCH. Kept Dia2/Paralyze/Slow up, and cured whenever -ga spells went through shadows. Killed him around 20% HP. No big problems. * Soloed by SMN75/SCH37 without 2h, food or medicines. Just use a combination of Sublimation with good HP gear, and Elemental Siphon with good Summoning Skill. Use Fenrir to save MP and attack with Eclipse Bite. I tried to Dispel his buffs, but is not a good idea because you take a lot of hate, if you want dispel, use Fenrir's Blood Pact. If you think you need MP, release Fenrir and use Carbuncle till the next Sublimation/Elemental Siphon be ready. (Luze from Ragnarok) 1:19, 28 September 2008 (GMT +2) * Soloed by SMN75/WHM37, took 2 yagudo drinks + 2 hour. Only BP with Crescent Fang, then around 50% after drinks were out 2 houred to conserve MP. At 25% used one Eclipse Bite to finish him off gave up around 20%. Pretty much a typical SMN solo fight. Area is also big enough to kite, and elemental siphon before resummoning to Fenrir. * Duo'd by 75WAR/37SAM and 75WHM/37SCH. WAR had Warrior's Charge Merited and I had Martyr Merited. Skillchained a Darkness with Retribution from me (the WHM) with Steel Cyclone. After that used Mighty Strikes and an Icarus Wing. Moderately difficult.. 2hr might not be needed as I had plenty of MP left...PrinceKr85 21:01, 8 October 2008 (UTC) *Trio'd by 75DRG/37SAM, 68RDM/34WHM and 75BLM/37WHM. BUFFS STAY ON UPON ENTRY! DRG attempted to tank with Third Eye but took considerable damage from nukes even with Shell IV. I, as BLM, nuked using tier IV's. DRG died when I got to ~50% MP (Shortly after Ulbrecht's 2hr of Ebullience) to which I 2hr'd and nuked with Burst II and Freeze II. RDM ran out of MP and converted while I healed myself and continued to nuke. Got down to enough MP for a Blizzard IV (RDM out of MP at this point) which amazingly went unresisted, winning the fight. Paralyzestuck for a fairly short time, but proc'd fairly often. Was very difficult, but not impossible.Miaa 07:00, 14 October 2008 (UTC)